


Stakeout

by BunniQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniQuake/pseuds/BunniQuake
Summary: Quakerider short fanfiction/one-shot.
I really can't be bothered to write a summary as i'm bad, sorry not sorry....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found another plug..  
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/_Quake  
> Instagram: instagram.com/quake.x/  
> Tumblr:http://bunniquake.tumblr.com/

Another dead lead. Nothing but empty buildings and non-existent deals. They sat in the charger , silence between them. This was how it was, Robbie stayed silent whilst Daisy attempted to create conversation and make bad fire-related puns whilst Robbie remained stoic. "Seriously, I know you have this whole mysterious silent thing going on but we are meant to working together, which is pretty difficult when you don't even talk to the other person" there was a blatant edge of annoyance in her tone. Robbie turned to her letting out a deep breath as if it took all of his effort to not to kick her out of his car. "I think silence works pretty well" he said monotonously as she rolled her eyes and turned back to looking out onto the LA streets.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She got used to how Robbie operated and accepted the frequent silences. They were peaceful on late night drives through the city, lighted only by the glowing yellow orbs that were streetlights. Robbie grew accustomed to the bad jokes and bitter sarcasm, occasionally hiding a smile. They worked well together and made a good team. It was rare for someone to be a match for him, he was protective at times, he could not break but she could. He knew that she didn't need it and learnt that she was much tougher than she realised,and that She had been through a lot even though she never talked about it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so got any 'exciting' plans for the weekend Robbie?" Daisy smirked "funny... seriously... Gabe's going over a friends tonight until tomorrow" Robbie's face always lit up when he talked about his little brother and Daisy definitely noticed it. He seemed happier whenever his brother was involved in a conversation, Gabe was his main concern, but also the thing that kept him grounded. Robbie needed Gabe just as much as Gabe needed Robbie. "yeah.. they're his plans.. not yours.." she laughed."I don't have the best social life with looking after Gabe and the ... night job. "well, i think we are going to have to change that." Daisy stated."Tomorrow" she added with an accomplished looked. Robbie turned to look at her taking his eyes off the road and directing his focus to her. "Are you asking me on a date Daisy Johnson?" he said in a flirtatious tone, smiling to himself. " I never said those words Reyes"."You told me i was hot earlier" he retorted, "i was making a 'is it hot in here or is it just you' joke because you are literally ... hot" she argued back defensively. "Sure Johnson..whatever you say" he chuckled as he switched the engine off and twisted the keys. The lead was a bust but they remained sat in the charger , enjoying the flirtatious banter they had going on.

"Getting back to important matters though, If you still wanna help me with my social life tomorrow .. that would be .. really nice" He turned looking directly at her, she returned his stare. "well .. the tables seem to have turned Reyes .. it seems that you are the one asking me out.." she smiled. He looked away slightly, but she maintained eye contact. "hey" she said , he looked up. "hypothetically ... hypothetically if you were asking, i wouldn't be opposed to the idea" she said as she looked directly to into his auburn eyes. There was a silence, the atmosphere intensifying, filling the air until he leaned forward, closing the space between them. He looked down at her, she was beautiful.. and fearless. Beneath the Gothic clothes, dark eye makeup and snark, she cared and protected people. She lent forward to meet him, a strand of her dark hair fell over her face. He tucked it behind her ear as he softly kissed her. She tasted of fire and heat , it spread throughout his whole body. She smiled breaking the kiss slightly, leading to them tangled up on the backseat of the charger. She took his jacket off easily with her right hand , she slid her hand under his red shirt digging her nails into his back.He kept himself propped up with one hand using the other to lift her top above her head whist he pressed kisses down her neck and along her shoulder. Her top was followed by her black jeans. she let out a low moan as he moved his fingers inside her, tilting her hips to match his pace. She moved her head back as the pleasure increased until she was sure she was about to see stars.She screwed her eyes shut as it became overwhelming and muffled cries with her arm. She pushed Robbie over, sitting on top of him. She pushed his jeans off and pulled his shirt above his head. He lent up to meet her, their kisses were desperate and full of passion. Her taste was addicting, although he would never admit it he hadn't been able to get enough of her since he first day she pushed herself into his life. She was persistent , not easily scared, and would fight for what she thought was right. He was jolted from his thoughts by he sight of her shallow breathing above him, the pace was slow. He wanted to savour every moment but sped the pace up by flipping them both over until he was on top again. He moved in a forward motioned and focused on her beneath him, he let out a low moan as his pleasure increased, the pace of hhis thrusting increasing as well. He panted , whilst Daisy dug her nails into his back scraping the down. Her legs were intertwined with his and she held his arms and back as her own sensation increased as she finally released, reaching the climax of her pleasure. She let out a sigh as she watched him take shallow breaths above her. "oh dios" he breathed as the pleasure intensified and he shut his eyes as he finished.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She slid her top over her head and zipped up her jeans. She watched as Robbie pulled his clothes back over his olive skin and tight muscles.She pulled his signature leather jacket on top of her mesh top. She turned to see him staring at her, "I think I look better in it" she stated, a smile covering her face."Well.. I can't really argue with that" he replied , eyes roaming over her face. With a smile she pulled him close and kissed him before almost jumping out of the charger. She almost skipped away looking behind her and half shouting "Until next time Reyes".


End file.
